


Saying Yes

by olivemartini



Series: The Malec Chronicles [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec asking out Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Yes

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Magnus was sure that this was a moment that he would remember for the rest of his life.  The question startled him so much that he almost fell over, and thought for a moment that he had imagined it.  But no, there was the shadowhunter boy with eyes as blue as the sky, looking very much as if he would like the ground to swallow him whole.

"Like on a date?"  Magnus couldn't help the disbelief that was in his voice, and immediately wanted to take it back.  It was clear that Alec took his words the wrong way, when all Magnus wanted was to make sure he understand the question right.  "I was just..."

"It's okay, I only thought...  You were being nice, and... never mind."  When Alec turned to go, Magnus almost let him.  Every part of him wanted to call the boy with the beautiful eyes back and say yes, that he would love to, especially when he saw his face fall, but it would still be safer to let him walk away. 

After all, there were things to consider.  Even if he wasn't a shadowhunter, Magnus would have been hesitant.  He no longer had the ability to deal with the broken people of the world, because they almost always shatter you even as you try to piece them back together.  He did not think he had the patience to deal with teaching Alec that it would be okay to like a guy, because that insecurity had been written over his face from the moment Magnus met him.  He did not think he could take the pain of caring for this boy.  (And care for him he would, because it was always the broken things that were the most beautiful, and he had a weakness for black hair and blue eyes.)

He was Nephilim.  They were the blood of angels, and he of demons, and Magnus didn't think he would survive loving one of them.  They love with the fire of heaven, so fiercely and entirely that it consumed their souls, and Magnus didn't think he had enough heart in himself to return it.  He especially didn't think this boy would be able to handle it, not for the first time, and especially not with someone like him.  Magnus was sure that if he fell in love with him it would break him.  Alec would be the rock that he smashes his heart against until it breaks. 

But they weren't talking about love.  They were talking about one date.  And it would be nice to talk to him again, to hopefully part as friends, or maybe to have a horrible evening but a great story to tell.  After all, you cannot erase years of prejudice in one evening.  "Alexander Lightwood," Magnus smiled at him, not really sure why he was making the decision he was, only that it had been to long since he had felt the feelings he was.  "I would love to." 


End file.
